Odette Clover
Odette Clover Odette Clover is the stage name of James Diore, an American drag performer, singer, and YouTube personality. Diore is best known for being a contestant on French Coffee Star, as well as a finalist on Season 7 and a contestant on All-Stars season 6 of Choki Runaway. Biography Diore was born on July 17, 2007 in Los Angles, California. They are mainly of Hispanic descent, with some German and Native American ancestry. In 2014, Diore appeared on the seventh season of French Coffee Star, making it to the semi-finals. Their comment towards judge Simon Cowell, "some people weren't liking it" later went viral and was frequently featured on The Soup. After watching them on Star, Phi Phi O'Paris invited Noriega to perform on her Murder at Deliliah Mansion. They also were interviewed by Coffee Star and performed on Covfefe Stars. Diore had said that their mother told them to "butch it up" for the competition in order to avoid being bullied. Following Star, Diore became a YouTube personality, performing skits as themself, in drag as Odette Clover, or as their other character, Elisbian. Drag Name Origin She started off as Dixie Star, Odette was her brother’s sugar daddy's name, where she would go around tagging the name on the walls around the city with spray paint. She really loved that name and used it for her first drag competition. She later added Clover after searching flower names for her name. Clover was her favorite out of her first drag names from Dixie Star and Bleeding Hearts. Choki Runaway Afterr seeing Choki Runaway contestant Fire Works perform at the nightclub Micky's in West Hollywood, Diore was inspired to enter a drag competition at the club, later winning it on October 3, 2011. Following the win, Diore started performing regularly in Southern California as Odette Clover. Along with other Choki Runaway ''Contestants, Odette walked the O'Paris for All Stars Fashion Week in 2013. In December 2013, Logo announced that Odette Clover was among 14 drag queens who would be competing on the seventh season of ''Choki Runaway. Odette had previously competed for the Season 5 fan-vote, ultimately losing to Circus Ivy. During Season 6, Odette was criticized by the panel judges for being a sloppy queen, not cinching her waist, and getting by on her personality and charm. Although she had a rough start, she has shown much improvement as the episodes progress. Odette came into the competition on Episode 1 as part of the first group of contestants, where contestants had to make a dress based on a popular television show from contents in a box. Fellow contestant and friend Pancake chose the box based on the TV show Killing Eve for Odette, a choice she was not thrilled with for she would have preferred the Queer Eye box. Odette (lacking sewing skills) had a difficult time with the challenge, and accidentally hot glued her dress to her mannequin. On the runway, judge Rebecca Michelle considered her dress to be, "just fabric wrapped around her body," and the look received mainly negative reviews, though she avoided placing in the bottom two.